Our Time Is Gonna Come
by Depps My Husband
Summary: based off the picture we got from the first episode with Jude and Tommy sitting on the bed. Short, but I hope you guys like it anyway


This is based off the picture we got from the first episode where Jude's holding her guitar with Tommy beside her. Really short, but hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

It was beyond awkward, beyond humiliating, and beyond the point that of self-consciousness being a problem, that Jude ever wanted to be in. Why had what Sadie and Karma had to say bothered her so much? Why did Jamie have to overhear and make her feel humiliated? Sure it had crossed her mind the few months they were away, but never had it bothered her as much as it did earlier today. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore.

Now, here she was, bed back in its' original spot, candles blown out, fully dressed, and utterly humiliated. Ashamed and downright almost disgusted with herself. Now, here she was, strumming at her guitar because she couldn't think of what to say. Impatiently waiting for Tommy to speak or something to come up so she could leave. Here she was after she had planned out her and Tommy's first time having sex.

"I feel dirty." She announced, breaking the quiet.

Tommy sighed, "Jude,"

"I feel like a cheap date. Like a—"

However, Tommy wasn't going to let her finish. "Jude, stop. You're not dirty."

She scoffed, "The first words out of your mouth were 'what are you doing?' C'mon Tommy."

And now he fell silent as she ran her fingers over the guitar strings. Shifting a little closer to her, he started again, "Jude… Why were you dressed up like that? Why did you feel you had to plan something like that out? What crossed your mind to make you think you had to dress up for me?"

Stopping her strumming, she removed the guitar from her lap and set it in its stand. Shrugging her shoulders, Jude avoided eye contact. "I was just… We've been dating for a while now, and I thought you'd—"

"Hey, hey. This isn't about me and what I want." He made clear as he turned to face her even better, causing her to find eye contact and face him. "It's about what **you** want, and when _**you're**_ ready. And I promise to be there for you."

She smiled, the tears she was fighting back disappearing. "Everything was so much easier when we were away." She sighed.

"I know." He replied. "I know, but Jude, just don't let what Karma or Sadie say effect what you want. Don't let their judgment on what they think is best for you cloud what you want to do."

Taking in his words, she was so happy that she had chosen to be with him. She was so lucky she had found him so many moons ago. "What if I am ready?" she asked, believing to herself that she was.

Tommy kept a genuine smile across his face. "Did you really want it to happen like that?" he asked as she looked away, but Tommy stopped her. "Jude," placing his hand on her cheek, and directing her attention back to him, "when our time comes, you don't have to be in lingerie, because I think you look just as good in this t-shirt and jeans." he said while picking at her shirt.

Leaning into his touch, she felt tears begin to fill her eyes as she matched his smile. She noticed everything about 

that moment they were in. How close he was to her, how she felt his breath on her face. How his eyes looked all over the features of her face and not just her eyes. How his eyes made her melt inside...

"You don't have to call me up and plan out a night, because I'm having a hard enough time _now_ keeping my hands off you." He continued as she chuckled at his comment. Turning his tone to a more serious tone, Tommy carried on, "The first time we have sex, neither of us should see it coming. But I know when our time comes," he leaned in closer as if talking into her neck, "your breath on my skin will feel like fire."

Just like his did to hers right then. Oh, the things he was saying and the way his hands felt on her body made her squirm. "And when we kiss," bringing his lips just an inch away from hers, "it'll be soft and slow, and not like any of the other times that we kiss."

Softly kissing her, Tommy took both hands to hold her face as she reached out and placed her hands on his waist. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers. "We'll both know what's about to happen, but won't say anything to spoil it."

Her hands traveled to his skin between his shirt and belt, and heard him try to suppress a groan as her fingertips touched his stomach. "You'll feel my hands all over your body, but won't object." She announced, getting into his description of what was to happen when their time came. "And I'd feel my own self control," her words slowed down as she gripped the hem of his shirt, carefully removing it, "slowly fade away when it comes to you."

Tommy helped her as he raised his arms, and noticed his own self control leaving him in this time as well. With his shirt vacated and seeing Jude being comfortable with this and honestly wanting to do it, he realized it was time for the talking to be put on a pause as he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth and quickly moved along her jaw line; feeling her arms slowly wrap around his body as they leaned back onto the bed.

The bed that had been center room forty minutes ago. The bed that had been surrounded by candles and possessed a Jude in lingerie awaiting for Tommy. The bed that she saw as her highest stage of humiliation, until now.

As his lips broke away from hers and their foreheads touched, Tommy gave Jude one last questioning look to make sure she really did want this to happen. However, Jude beat him to the chase by saying, "When our time comes, I don't care where I'm at, or what I'm wearing," she began, bringing her hand up to his cheek and caressing it lovingly, "just as long as I'm with you, and I know how much I love you… Nothing else will ever matter."

* * *

Short, but sweet! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
